


The Setting Sun

by Citrus_Luver



Series: YGO Drabbles [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrus_Luver/pseuds/Citrus_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anzu laments about lost time and watching her childhood friend grow before her into a man who she suddenly realizes is a stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Setting Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the weekly challenge topic from the LJ group YGODRABBLE. Hope you guys like it. It was my first Anzu POV fic. It was originally posted in 2010.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh!
> 
> Challenge Name and Number: Sun #15

They say a friendship can't last when one does all the giving, and another does all the taking. A friendship like anything else is about compromises.

Growing up she never thought about it. She always had him, and he was always willing to give her anything she wanted. She remembered when they first met in grade school. Even then he was brilliant at games. When they went to the annual summer festivals, she would drag him from booth to booth, and by the end of the night she had more carnival prizes than anyone else. He would just smile and never complain that his pockets were a little emptier.

As they grew older, she grew taller, and he stayed the same. It would have been a doomed relationship if they ever tried, so they never did. Instead he became her comfort when she experienced love's heartache… a cup of her favorite drink, a few button mashing victories on his N64, and his insistence that the other was an arse.

How was she to know that in high school it would all change? It started the day he showed her the incomplete Sennen Puzzle. He claimed it was a memento of his grandfather that he found in the dusty closest buried beneath failed products. Two days later, he solved the puzzle, and everything started to change…

In a matter of months he was no longer an outcast but surrounded by friends. Jounouchi and Honda, two boys who had bullied him throughout middle school, were now his best mates. Three men and one woman who was she to think that he didn't need male friends. The little things that she used to believe he would never succumbed to like porn, late night fights, and whatever other horrors that males did.

Looking back, had she only gained their companionship maybe they would have eventually left to find a more engaging friend. No, it was the other him that changed it all. He appeared with the completion of the Sennen Puzzle a more confident version of the boy she grew up with. Like any other foolish girl, she fell for him the moment he said 'let's play a game'. His bass voice stole her heart. And he… he set them up on dates after he guessed her feelings. Silly boy, he always put her happiness above his, and she assumed it would always be so…

At first, he would only occasionally slip away from the conversation. When he returned, a blush ran across his cheeks. Then it became more frequent, and she would see him laughing and smiling from something the other said. She watched him ascend the dueling ladder to claim the title of Duel King. His face became an icon… his deck a legend. All the while there was less them time: no more carnival days, no more shopping days…

Now as they sailed away from the ancient gate to the underworld, he sat beside her, the golden puzzle that she had become so accustomed to seeing around his neck was no longer there.

"Yuugi?"

The other turned around. He looked as if all of the world's pain was bearing down. "He's gone Anzu. He's really gone." In the time she had been chasing unrequited love; her childhood friend had morphed into a young man and a stranger. As he stared at her with tear stained amethyst eyes, bathed in the setting sun, she felt as if her own sun had already set.

They say a friendship needs compromises, but so does love.

And she wondered would she see another sun rise?

**Owari**


End file.
